


Restless Birb

by EmarisLaughsManiacally



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bored Tim Drake, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmarisLaughsManiacally/pseuds/EmarisLaughsManiacally
Summary: Tim needs something to stimulate his brain or he's gonna go nuts in this quarantine.
Kudos: 30





	Restless Birb

Ok, hear me out: Tim is super bored. 

He just can't right now, this is prime patrol hour but not a soul is stepping outside today, this week, maybe not this whole month. 

He can cry, he’s so bored. 

Everyone is social-distancing, he's stuck in his penthouse working from home and having constant video calls when he gets a little too outta his skin. 

He's so bored his projects are mostly finished, before the restrictions were final, he and the Family spent three days sticking cameras in the corners that Oracle can't see and the whole city is being monitored virtually by now. It's a big task but there are monitors stacked on monitors in separate sectors according to territory with bat eyes on everything. 

Maybe he shouldn’t be so surprised Gotham is taking the virus seriously because this is just another tangible threat and even criminals have battened down the hatches. It’s rare to have advance warning of a bio-threat and the general feeling off social-media is that the city is finally resting.

Tim pushes a stack of takeout away from his computer to get a good look at the recording screen. It's split to show various images, bats in their security rooms, the cave, and even Jason's safe house. 

They're all on an open, active radio frequency but there's hardly a word uttered, Dick's humming is mostly ignored. 

Satisfied that most everyone is watching, he goes back to the tablet in his hand and tests the movement of the image with a smile. 

On the tablet, a crude turtle smiles happily back and its squishy head keeps pace with the digital pen slowly moving up the screen while the turtle's body stays still. 

It looks ridiculous, the neck gets longer and longer as it pulls to the very top of the screen and... keeps going beyond the edge. 

Tim keeps the pen moving up and stares avidly at his computer, a small 'he-he' escaping his mouth when he sees the turtle's head pop up on numerous screens. 

“Oh, what the fuck?”

“JEZUS.”

“WHO’S IN HERE?!”

It’s beautiful chaos, -Stephanie is still screaming and Babs is shaking her finger at the camera behind her- before someone starts blaming Tim. 

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: https://anteatera.tumblr.com/post/621738522607501312/silvysartfulness-for-peace-war-catchymemes


End file.
